One Piece: Green Destiny
Introduction One Piece: Green Destiny 'Is a spin off of the Anime/Manga Series One Piece. It is written by the SOF User Denariya, AKA Senshi-chan, AKA Roronoa Senshi. It revolves around the adventures of young pirate Roronoa Senshi and her crew of Devil Fruit Users. Synopsis Infamous Roronoa Zoro of the Straw hat Pirates isn't the only Roronoa sailing the Grand Line. Enter Roronoa Senshi, his long forgotten twin sister with an even bigger knack for danger and trouble then her brother. Join Senshi, and her ragtag group of fellow freaks as they try to seize everything the world has to offer, leaving a wake of destruction and hi-jinx in their wake. Arcs Introduction Arc Unknown Destiny! The Lost Green-haired Girl Main Characters Senshi_pre.png|Roronoa Senshi|link=Roronoa Senshi Burakku.png|Kenta|link=Kenta Sharpshooter.png|Mamoru|link=Bonn Mamoru Rex.png|Lupis Rex|link=Lupis Rex Victoria.png|Victoria|link=Victoria Vearth.png|Keiko|link=Bonn Keiko Ishi.png|Yori|link=Yori Kappatsuna.png|Aika|link=Aika Kapenta.png|Takumi|link=Takumi Reikokuna Infobox.png|Reikokuna|link=Reikokuna 'Roronoa Senshi - 'The Captain of the Devil Spawn Pirates and the series main protagonist. She is 19 year old girl with a mysterious past she does not like to talk about. She dreams of discovering who she really is, and become strong enough that she'll never have to live in fear again [[Kenta|'Kenta]]' - '''First mate of the Devil Spawn Crew. He's a mysterious boy with black eyes and large wings. he's a skilled assassin and former bounty hunter. He tends to be the level head of the group, trying to talk Senshi out of her crazy plans, but eventually gives up and tries to help her out. 'Bonn Mamoru - The strong, and silent sniper of the crew. His painful past has left him scarred with his hair bleached white and a vendetta against the group of people that destroyed his home. He tends to shoot first, ask questions later, then shoot again. Barely talks in sentences greater than four words. '''Lupis Rex - '''The crew's skilled Navigator, relying on the stars as well as the log pose to navigate. Rex is a very solemn person. He tries not to show emotion, for fear of his Fenrir showing itself. Known to explode into a furry rage when angered, he is one person on the crew that even Senshi doesn't argue with. 'Victoria - '''A young witch girl. Her family was executed by the World Government for witchcraft, and she has been on the run most of her life. She is a skilled cook, making meals that not only taste good, but help to heal wounds faster and keep up strength. She's surprisingly outgoing, despite her life's tale, and refuses to become depressed. 'Bonn Keiko - 'Sharpshooter's baby sister and an accomplished thief. She too was left with bleach white hair after the destruction of her home. She found a new one and vowed to keep it safe, but then joined Sharpshooter on the Devil Spawns. She's a valuable asset because of her abilities and can easily slip in and out of any situation 'Yori - 'An amazing surgeon and the ship's medic. She's saved the crews life multiple times, though she is a self proclaimed pacifist. She has a tense past with Leo ( The Sphynx ) from The Skyline Pirates, though no one will explain how they met, or why things are so tense. 'Aika - 'A musician with the ability to manipulate anybody with her voice. She was found floating on the ocean hanging onto her guitar case. She left home to pursue her dream of becoming a musician, instead becoming a pirate after attacking the marines to stop the destruction of a village. She's not particularly strong, but her songs are essential for raising crew moral. 'Takumi - 'The crews carpenter and inventor. He's an expert builder, and he can create any building material he needs. He hated his Devil Fruit powers at first, and has a secret fear of the ocean because of Agua Laguna, but he tries not to show it. 'Reikokuna (Rei) - TBA Category:Green Destiny Category:Stories Category:Story Arcs Category:The Devil Spawns